


Two Brothers

by rsadelle



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Mom's room is way too weird, and Bobby knows that he'll cry again if he tries to go back in there, so instead he sits on the floor next to Jack's bed and listens to him play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers

Being in Mom's room is way too weird, and Bobby knows that he'll cry again if he tries to go back in there, so instead he sits on the floor next to Jack's bed and listens to him play. It's nice, to be home again, with his brothers.

He's tired now, and he leans his head back against the bed and doesn't even say anything when Jack has to stop and brush the tears out of his own eyes.

Later, Angel's in his room with Sofi and Jerry's home with his family, and Bobby takes off his clothes and joins Jack on the bed. He kneels over him, and bends over and takes Jack into his mouth. He teases Jack about liking cock, but they both know he's the one who always does this.

He jerks off onto Jack afterwards, and Jack lies back with an arm across the pillow above his head. "You always make such a mess," he says, and his voice is slow and lazy. Sated.

"You love it."

"I love you, big brother." Jack kisses him, and it's like his voice, slow and lazy.

It's nice, to be home again, with his brothers.


End file.
